Semiconductor radiation detectors are routinely used for the detection, imaging and spectroscopy of gamma-ray, x-ray, and charged particles. In basic form, a detector is comprised of a semiconductor crystal with two or more electrodes formed on its surfaces. Besides allowing for the application of bias voltage, one or more of the electrodes on a detector also serves as a readout electrode. Charge carriers drifting across the detector induce a charge signal on the electrode, which can then be measured by a charge-sensitive amplifier connected to the electrode. Spatial resolution of the detected charge can be obtained by providing multiple electrodes, each with a charge-sensitive amplifier.
Pixel and strip detectors are widely used to provide particle tracking and imaging capability for a wide variety of applications, including high-energy and nuclear physics, astronomy, medical imaging, and nuclear materials detection. Typically these detectors are fabricated by segmenting the electrode on one or both sides of the device. Electrical connections are then needed to connect each electrode element to the readout electronics. This is conventionally accomplished using wire bonding or bump bonding techniques. There are considerable complexities and costs associated with these interconnect technologies, especially for bump bonding. In addition, these bonding techniques may be difficult to apply for some semiconductor materials due to the poor mechanical strength of the materials or their inability to withstand high temperature processing.